UlTIMATE TRUTH OR DARE
by belzy 2.0
Summary: some of the titans are forced to take part in a game show thats "shocking" will the titans be able to survive the "shocking" truths, the dangerous dares and most of all ME their crazy host?
1. Chapter 1

**was bored so I thought why not make a story like this.**

**I STILL DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS AND I NEVER WILL :'( but i do own john, timmy, and me belzy**

**key=**

**: word :=Raven**

**/ word /=Beast Boy**

**- word -=Cyborg**

**# word #=Robin**

**! word !=Starfire**

**$ word $=Kid Flash**

**+ word += Jinx**

**[ word ]= Argent**

**~ word ~=Hotspot.**

* * *

**LETS MEET THE CONTESTENTS**

_**HELLO THERE PEOPLE OF TV WATCHING LAND, I'M BELZY 2.0 BRINGING THIS NEW GAME SHOW, ULTIMATE TRUTH OR DARE !, This show will be very shocking, hahaha pun intended. **_

**~ I don't get it? ~**

_**You will soon, very soon, anyway EVERONE'S EXCITED ABOUT THIS NEW SHOW, EXCEPT THE POOR TEEN TITANS.**_

_9 nervous looking teens who are locked onto metal chairs wave to the camera. __**(This is my narrator John Doe)**_

_**Aww look at them they look terrified. Now i'll slightly feel bad about whats gonna happen to them, slightly.**_

_The small green boy decides to speak first._

**/ Hey i'm not that small /**

_**Are you finished?**_

**/ No wait, why are we all here ? /**

_**Duh to take part in this new game show.**_

_The goth girl looks around and now stares at me angrily, she breaks out of the chair and is now approaching me, she's attempting to shoot me with black magic which hurts like hell._

_**RAVEN! You can kill him later someone get her back to her chair so we can continue, and get john back and can't do this alone ya know.**_

**# Are you working for Slade ? # **

_The mysterious looking masked boy looks up at belzy fury in his...er mask?_

_**(Rolls eyes) Hey robin paranoid much?**_

**# WELL DO YOU,TELL ME NOW ! #**

_The young man then starts to have a hissy fit about Slade, i'm sure he's obsessed._

**# I'M NOT OBSESSED WITH SLADE #**

**+ Sorry bird brain but you kinda are +**

_The girl with bright pink hair makes the boy wonder even more angry._

_**Ok i'm bored of this conversation, Jinx stop annoying Robin thats MY job, and we'll ask the smartest titan,**_

_**So Raven do you think Robin is obsessed with Slade?**_

**: ... :**

_**Raven you have to answer.**_

**: Why ? :**

_**Because 1) I'm in charge and 2) If you don't i'll make sure the first dare is that you have to destroy all the local libraries and burn all of your spell books SLOWLY !**_

_Everyone looks at belzy with fear in their eyes._

**$ You're a monster $**

_**That I am Kid Flash, that I am ( evil smile ). Raven i'm still waiting for that answer.**_

_belzy and Robin lean toward the worried goth girl, she glares at me once more, but then answers_

**: Isn't it obvious? :**

_**That's not a proper answer, oh and to make sure you don't lie we've brought this along.**_

_A large machine is switched on and all the contestants' chairs light up all different colours, Robin's red, Starfire's purple, Argent's black, Raven's blue, Jinx is pink, Kid Flash is yellow, Beast Boy's green, Cyborg is grey and Hotspot is orange. _

**+ pink huh? Let me guess, to match my hair? +**

_**Shut up ! Now that this beautiful thing is up and running...**_

**/ Who's it running from? HAHAHAHA /**

_The other titans stare at the green boy shaking their heads while belzy sends him a death glare._

**_John you don't have to narrate EVERYTHING._**

_But i like to._

**_Whatever. ( large evil smile) Anyway before I was rudely interupted I was going to explain what this thing is._**

_Everone leans in to what she's about to say with Beast Boy still laughing at his joke in the background._

**_This my friends is a lie detector/ disaplinary device. Observe if I think one of you acts badly or refuses to do a dare I can set it to how high the level of pain I think you deserve, lets say level 2 and I press a colour, so green then how long, hmm he wasn't THAT bad so 5 seconds and simply press shock._**

_belzy pressed the shock button and the Titans turned to face Beast Boy, the cable that links him to the machine starts to light up and when the light reached the chair Beast Boys' eyes went wide and he started yelling, the other titans stared at their fellow friend. He finally finished, his hair stood up and he looked at everyone._

**/ Does anybody else smell burned toast? /**

_**Mwahahaha and thats only on level 2, now let me state the lie detector part. The truths are gonna be yes or no questions you can't answer 'I don't know' or give large speeches on how the question is stupid or i'll personally shock you myself, but if it's in lie detector mode then i'll state who has been asked the question so , flip switch to lie detector and press blue**_

_she pressed the blue button all of the brightly lit chairs went dim, so Raven stood out._

**_Yeah, what he said. But with it focusing on Raven we have to punish those who decide to be annoying the old fashioned way._**

_8 large men surrounded each titan except Raven._

**_I think you get the picture._**

**-THIS IS CRAZY-**

**_I warned you. Marco !_**

_The large man punched the robotic teen in the stomach, he is now groaning in pain._

**_Anyone who talks or acts stupid during the lie detector part will be punished, we clear._**

_everyone nods_

**# Understood #**

_**Jenkins!**_

_The other large man punches Robin._

**_I seriously mean no talking. Right back to Raven, you still need to answer the question._**

_Raven looks nervous and almost scared._

**: I don't do scared, and I don't believe in this stuff. :**

_**I don't care just answer it, i'm being friendly today, i'm supposed to shock you if you don't answer with a yes or no, so answer the stupid question.**_

_**: No :**_

_Raven is shocked more than Beast Boy, belzy laughs crazily while Robin looks at his friend with sad um masks, ya know can we get this stupid mask off the kid?_

_**No because i'm not that cruel and I'M in charge not you so stop moaning.**_

_I look away from her feeling disrespected._

_**Oh Boo Hoo. Anyway we found already that the smartest member of the titans, Raven thinks that the "great" leader Robin is obsessed with the villain Slade.**_

**# Raven. do you really think that? #**

**: ... :**

_**Yeah. She's not gonna talk for a while, the lie shock is level 5 for two seconds.**_

_Everybody gasps and stares at belzy in discust._

**_And thats just the truths. Wait till you see the dares._**

**[what are they ? ]**

**! Please friend Argent, I wish not to know what horrible thing are to come !**

**+ I agree with starfire +**

**$ No way I like to be prepared for whats going to happen to me $**

**~ Yeah but you'll also be waiting for the horrible thing to happen so you'd be scared ~**

**- But I hate suprises, especialy a deadly one -**

**# This isn't about just you Cyborg#**

**- I know that-**

_ The Titans all start a pointless argument about whether they want to see the horrid dares or not._

**_Ok guys shut up._**

_They continue._

**_Yeah I can see that john. This should shut them up._**

_belzy switches the shock level onto 3 but only for 2 seconds and switches it to every colour except blue and green._

**_..And shock._**

_All the titans scream about the little surprise they just had._

**_That'll teach you to argue, plus there won't be any dares today because SOMEBODY decided to lose all the dare cards._**

_belzy glares at me and I hide behind Beast Boy._

**/ DUDE ! don't hide behind me, i'll get zapped again/ **

**+ When did you turn back to normal? +**

**/ Oh, quite a while ago I learned the hard way about talking too much/**

**$ Umm Beast Boy you're talking now $**

**/ Ahh you're right /**

_Beast Boy covers his hands with his mouth and everyone laughs._

**_Yeah yeah yeah, Beast Boys hilarious whoopdi doo. We just need to do contestant profiles then we're done here. So let's start with Robin._**

**#Uhhh, what exactly do I say#**

_**Just information about yourself.**_

**#Oh ok. umm my name's Robin, i'm the leader of the titans west and one of the founding members. People know me also as the Boy Wonder. I used to be in a partnership with Batman but we had a fight and I split, I also used to be in a group called young justice.#**

_**Ok times up onto Beast Boy.**_

_Robin frowns and Beast Boy begins to speak._

**/ Uhh hey, i'm Beast Boy, i'm apart of titans west, i'm also a founding member, I also used to work with a different team called the doom patrol, thinking about it now it sort of sounds like a villain team. and I used to have a girlfriend called Terra.../**

_**Let's not get into that. next Starfire.**_

**! I am Starfire, I am in the titans west team, I was one of the first ones to be a titan. I am a princess on Tameran which is my home planet my sister is horrible but i love my G'norfka Galfore it is a shame i had to leave him behind but now i have a new family the titans.!**

_**Yeah, very sweet NEXT!**_

**- Hi i'm Cyborg, and I like waffles nice big tasty waffles where's raven I know she likes waffles we're waffle buddies.-**

**_0.o Uhh ok, I think the electric shock has fried some wires, right get a mechanic, i'll figure out another way to torture him, hmmm I might mess with his car. Anyway Kid you talk now. I'm gonna check on Cyborg ( see i do care )_**

_The camra crews son starts to talk._

**Ummm my name is Timmy...**

_**NO! I meant Kid Flash you idiots.**_

**Oh okay.**

_A sad Timmy leaves the shows stage and Kid Flash starts to talk._

**$ Ok. The names Kid Flash, you know the fastest boy alive. I'm an honorary titan but am considering going into a new team thats forming titans south.$**

_**Wow really origonal names titans west, east and south all you need is a north and you'll be like a giant compass.**_

**$ You mind? I'm talking to the crazy people who are actually watching this. $**

_**If I had my shock controller, I would've zapped you by now.**_

**$ But you don't, so HA $.**

_**Continue with your profile Flash.**_

**$ Gladly, anyway, I used to work with The Flash and be apart of that young justice group too, but it was SOOO boring always undercover missions, I hardly wore my actual costume, I had to wear this costume that was black, I mean it is like the opposit of yellow, I must've looked gothic for Gods sake $.**

_**Ok i'm back and thats enough of Kid Flash moaning about his clothes lets go to Jinx.**_

**+ ... +**

_**Jinx please don't start with this I will be forced to shock you.**_

_Jinx sends belzy a death glare._

**_John ? Where the hell did you go, I needed to annoy Kid Flash all by my lonesome_**

_Umm Argents lawyers were at the door._

**_Great, can we hurry this up please?_**

**+ Hi my name's Jinx i'm not gonna tell you all about my past, but I was a villain who went to hive academy Cyborg trashed the place, then I formed a group with five of my classmates See-more, Mammoth, Gizmo, Kyd Wykked (That boy needs to learn how to spell) and Billy Numerous, even though there was six of us, as Kid Flash pointed out. Yeah but then I joined the good side and the titans and might be joining titans south.**

_**Ahh truely fascinating.**_

**# Seriously I was THE Batmans sidekick, I was telling you all of this and you didn't care. #**

_**Shut up Robin, when you become one of my favorite titans then i'll care.**_

**+Aww thanks+**

_Robin rolls his eyes and waits for Hotspot to talk._

**_Who said Hotspot was next?_**

_May i remind you of Argents lawyers?_

**_Ok last but not least Hotspot._**

**~ Hi my name's Hotspot i'm an honorary titan like lots of other teen superheros, i'm not in a team yet but I too have been asked to join titans south, ok thats all i'm telling you.~**

_**Seriously? Uhh you know what, don't matter, we've ran out of time anyway, right someone take the titans to their rooms and John, me and you have a court date for tomorrow.**_

_**WILL ALL OF THE TITANS YOU KNOW AND LOVE BE BACK?**_

_**WILL WE CAPTURE.. UH I MEAN INVITE SOME MORE OVER?**_

_**WILL THEY ALL SURVIVE THIS LITTLE GAMESHOW**_

**#WAIT SURVIVE !#**

_**YES ROBIN NOW LET THE "NICE" MEN TAKE YOU AWAY**_

_**AND THE BIGGEST QUESTION OF ALL...**_

_**WILL JOHN AND I WIN THE COURT CASE AGAINST THE TITANS LAWYERS**_

_**MOST OF THESE QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED NEXT TIME ON**_

_**ULTIMATE TRUTH OR DARE**_

* * *

**_So titans what did you think?_**

**_# What did I THINK? I think that you're crazy!#_**

**_I've been told._**

**+ Am I really your favorite titan? +**

_**Yep**_

**$ Whose your second favorite $**

_**You**_

**$ Sweet :D $**

_**Your still not gonna get special treatment, oh, John can you get someone to wake Raven up she's been out cold for ages now.**_

**/ I think she's just sleeping/**

_**Hmm well I know how we can tell, someone strap her up to the shocking chair I need to see if she's just sleeping, if she isn't I suggest someone call a doctor.**_

_Until next... OW she hit me._

**_Damn right i did, you was about to steal my line! anyways_**

**_Until next time._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi**_** there people, John found the dare cards so we're back, now there's some new characters we've "persuaded" into joining us. So let's continue.**_

**Key:**

**Raven=: word :**

**Beast Boy=/ word /**

**Robin= # word #**

**Kid Flash= $ word $**

**Jinx= + word +**

**Jericho= ^ word ^ ( He'll be using a whiteboard and pen to comunicate.)**

**Kole= % word %**

**Speedy= * word * **

**Aqualad= & word &**

**Bumble Bee=| word |**

**Mas Y Menos= + word -**

**Slade= ¬word¬**

**LET'S GET TO THE DARES !**

_**Hey people it's me Belzy and of course John.**_

_Hello everyone._

**_Anyway, today is a very special day._**

_belzy smiles evilly, and taps her fingers together like Mr Burns from The Simpsons._

**_Seriously, is that the best you can do?_**

_If you didn't force me to go and find the dare cards all last night, then maybe i'd be better at this._

**_John I pay you to narrate this show, not critisize me of silly things like that._**

_You don't pay me at all !_

**_Details, details._**

**/ Dude that's so cruel. /**

_The rest of the Titans contestants nod in agreement to the green ones statement._

**_Shut it Beast Boy ! Hmm I almost forgot about you lot. Let's meet the NEW contestants._**

**_Jericho A.K.A the mute boy._**

_The blonde boy looks confused about his new nick-name and then disaprovingly shakes his head, and tries to sign something._

**_Oh yeah. SOMEBODY UNSTRAP JERICHOS' HANDS AND GET HIM A WHITE BOARD AND A PEN !. You know what, just unstrap all of them. You all have to put your hands up if you wish to speak, or else._**

_A large man walks over and unstraps the boys hands from the chair and gives him the pen and whiteboard._

**^ Why exactly do I need to use this? ^**

_**Beacause I don't know sign language.**_

**$ Then why did you get him here? $**

_**Lot's of people requested he came on.**_

**^ Thanks a lot guys :( ^**

_**Jericho I said it's for writing not for drawing stupid smiley faces.**_

_Jericho shakes his head and begins to write again._

**^ There's nothing smiley about that face. ^**

_**Ok no more nicknames, we really need to move on so, whoever talks or writes next will be zapped.**_

_The Titans understand that getting zapped is not a good thing so they decide to be quiet._

**_Good now as I was saying before, today we've got some new contestants. You've met Jericho. Next is Speedy. Wave to the nice people Speedy._**

_Speedy waves to the cameras._

**_Next Bumble Bee, Aqualad, Kole and helping me is the terrible twosome Mas Y Menos !_**

**| Wait, WHAT?! |**

_belzy frowns and switches on the giant lie detector machine. The new contestants have new colours, the old contestants stay the same. The colours are white for Jericho, Kole's silver, Speedy's red, Bumble Bee is gold and Aqualad is light blue. Kid Flash raises his hand._

**_Yes?_**

**$ You forgot Mas Y Menos. $**

_**I said they were helpers so they don't sit in a shocky chair.**_

_Jinx raises her hand._

**_Yes._**

**+ Why them? +**

_**Because I like them, they don't argue with me and don't waste my time on stupid questions. Now anymore questions?**_

_All of the titans raise their hands._

**_Good no questions. So let's get on with the first dare, Mas, Menos pick a card and give it to me._**

_The twins bring a small card to belzy._

**_I meant a dare card, not a playing card._**

**+ Ohhhhh -**

_belzy palm slaps her head, and sighs deeply. The twins run up with another card._

**+ Pensamos que ésta sería la más divertida. -**

_They said ' We thought that this would be the funniest. '_

**_When did you learn Spanish?_**

_I've known it for a long time now._

**_Well, thanks for telling me_**

_You never asked._

**_Grrr. Anyways the twins picked this card. ( Laughs hard ) .God. Hahahaha I don't believe that they allowed this._**

_Everyone looks at belzy with a slightly frightened look in their eyes._

**/ Uhh what did they allow? /**

_**(More laughing) He's going to flip.**_

**: Who will? :**

_belzy laughs some more and points at Robin._

**# Why would I flip? #**

**+ Do you really want to know the answer to that question? +**

**% Will you just read it out already, i'm getting bored just sitting here. %**

**# KOLE! I don't want this to hurry, obviously something bad is going to happen to me #**

*** Oh suck it up robin. it can't be that bad. * **

**: You have no idea. :**

*** About what? ***

**/ What she'll do! /**

**& What has she done to make you guys like this? & **

**+ To start she frazzled Beast Boy for telling a joke +**

**# Then she zapped Raven. #**

**$ Then broke Cyborg, he kept on talking about waffles. $**

**| Aww poor sparky.|**

*** Waffles? Why waffles? * **

**/ Yeah, that was weird./**

_As the Titans continued talking belzy finally stopped laughing and began to read out the dare._

**# Oh no.#**

_**Ok, i'm alright now. The dare is to...**_

**+ Would you just tell us already ! +**

**_Fine the dare is for Robin to dress as a baby, go to ' he who shall not be named's' house and knock on the door say that you've soiled your pants, and if he could breast feed you._**

_All of the Titans except raven laugh, while Robin hangs his mouth wide open._

**# WHAT!? #**

_**You heard.**_

**% Who's this ' he who shall not be named ' man?%**

**# I don't want to know.#**

**$ But we do ! $**

_**I personally think that it's the best part.**_

**/ Isn't it obvious? /**

_Everyone looks at Beast Boy with confused expressions._

**+ If it's so obvious then why you, of all people, have guessed it and the rest of us haven't? +**

**/ Because I think, pinky. /**

_Jinx sends Beast Boy a death glare._

**+ You did not just call me that. +**

**^ Uh oh, Beast Boy's in trouble. ^**

**/ Oh shut up. /**

**$ Before a certain someone rips off Beast Boys head, can we please hear what he's got to say.$**

_Kid Flash was able to stop his girlfriend from killing Beast Boy, for now._

**/ As I was going to say, the guy who he's got to do it to is.../**

_The others including belzy lean in, to hear what he's got to say._

**_John shut up we're trying to listen here._**

**/ I think, that he is Voldemort./**

**: You're an idiot :**

**/ What? /**

**$ Dude, Voldemort isn't real. $**

**/ Ha, next you'll tell me that Harry Potter really isn't out there in Hogworts learning magic. /**

**$ You can't learn magic. $**

**& Why's that? & **

**$ Because it doesn't excist. $**

**+ WHAT?! +**

**$ What? $ **

**+ How can you not believe in magic? +**

**$ I just believe that everything can be explained with science. $**

**& So you're just very skeptical &**

**$ Exactly. $**

*** Nah, sorry but I don't believe you. * **

**$ What do you mean? $**

*** Science can't explain everything. ***

**$ Name five things $**

**^ Are they really doing this ^**

**# Looks like it #**

**% Aren't you going to stop them? %**

_**Nah it'll be fun to see how it turns out.**_

**# Phew #**

*** Ok then, number one: Jinxs' powers, two: Ravens' powers, three: How a boy can control someones body by looking into their eyes. * **

**$ They can't all be just about superpowers. $**

*** It's not just superhero powers jeez, now four: Why are we arguing about this, when we could be watching Robin do that baby thing, and finally why a babe like Jinx would fall for a science geek like you. Finished. * **

_Kid Flash glares at Speedy._

**$ Ok number one: She comes from a different place where powers like hers are normal, two she comes from Azerath which deals with white magic and purety but as her dads a demon she has the opposit powers to a normal Azerathian, three because we both want to be right about something that doesn't have a true answer and finally BECAUSE I'M AWSOME. $**

**& Now that that's done can robin do the dare now? &**

_**Yep. Oh and the man is Slade.**_

_Everyone gasps and Robin begins to twitch._

**# Slade? you mean dead Slade, the one that was killed then brought back to life then sent to hell. That Slade? #**

_**Yes Robin that Slade.**_

**# AHHHHHH. He's still alive how many times do we need to kill this guy seriously he wont stay down. We need to stop him before he does something bad.#**

_**Yeah before you do that you need to do the dare.**_

**# But... (sigh) fine. #**

_belzy gives out a triumphant smile while Robin leaves to put on his baby costume._

**& You're still not going to let him catch Slade, are you? &**

_**Heck no, I only said that so he'd finally start the dare.**_

**| He's going to be seriously angry at you. |**

_**Don't you think I know that ? That's why Chuck Norris is here.**_

**/ OMG! Chuck Norris? As in THE Chuck Norris? As in the super mega bad ass Chuck Norris.? /**

_**Yeah, Chuck Norris. anyway he...**_

**/ Did you guys know that Chuck Norris has a fist in his beard? /**

**$ It's just legends Beast Boy $**

**/ No way ! When he gets here he's going to punch your lights out with his fist-beard /**

_The boys continue to argue._

**+ They are such dorks +**

**: Why do you go out with one? :**

**+ I could ask you the same thing +**

**: Touche :**

**/ And furthermore Chuck Norris is so tough that he could beat Batman in a fight. /**

**$ Dude, its Batman, no matter who he fights he'll always win. $**

**/ You sound like such a fanboy. /**

**$ So do you. $**

_The boys suddenly become quiet and start to yell because belzy had just zapped them, but it was only on level one._

**/ Owww what was that for? /**

_**Two reasons one : For interupting me and two: Because you started this stupid argument.**_

**$ What about me, what did I do? $**

_**You decided to argue with him.**_

_Both boys go in a sulk, until Robin comes back. Everyone bursts out laughing._

**_Hahaha. oh my god, Robin, I don't believe you're actually doing this._**

**# Well you said if I did, then I can go and catch Slade. #**

_**Hehe. Yeah, anyway put your dummie in and let's go.**_

*** What the hecks a 'dummie'? * **

_**(Rolls eyes) You know pacifiers or binkies.**_

**: Why didn't you just call it that then? :**

_**Because I come from England, and thats what I call them.**_

**/ Thats weird. /**

_**Hey you guys drink iced tea, to me that's weird.**_

**: I drink heated tea. :**

_**Well done, you want a medal for that Raven.**_

**+ Can we stop with what Americans do and what Brits do conversation it's getting boring.+**

_**I agree let's get to the lift so we can watch Robin. Marco get your goons and grab the chairs and bring them with us.**_

**/ Hold on, if you're English, then why don't you sound like the Queen or Mad Mod? You sound more ****A****ustrailian. /**

_belzy palm slaps her forehead._

**+ Beast Boy not all English people have posh or have strong cockney accents. +**

**/ Really ? /**

**: Really. :**

**$ I thought that they just sounded like the Queen, and used weird sayings. $**

_**Yes we do have a few weird sayings, i'll admit to that anyway come on let's go.**_

* * *

_3 days later_

**_Phew we're finally here, thank god._**

**: Wow he lives a long way away.:**

_**Ok Marco you and your boys have a rest and get ready for when we need to go back.**_

_Marco and the other large men put down the chairs and begin to sit down._

**Ok we've travelled this far, now let's see this. **

**+ Sí, sí, por favor haga lo comenzará en breve. -**

_**What did they say?**_

_They said ' yes, yes. please make him start now '._

**# Gee thanks guys. #**

**+ Le invitamos. -**

_**John?**_

_They said ' You're welcome '._

**_Ok Robin go knock on the door and then, sit on the floor and say ' I've pooped my diaper, can you change me?' Then after he's answered say ' I'm hungry, can you breast feed me?' _**

_The Boy Wonders face went as red as his superhero costume._

**# Ok. #**

_He walked up to the large metallic door, knocked it and a large one eyed figure came out chuckling evilly, obviously not seeing how the boy was dressed._

**¬ Well Robin, finally come to be my apprentice? Uhh what are you doing? ¬**

_**Keep going.**_

**# (sigh) I think I pooped my diaper. #**

**¬ Wh..what? ¬**

**# Can you change me? #**

_Slade stood in shock at the boy, while Robin stared at the floor using an emotionless monotone whilst talking to the masked villain._

**_Ooo, that was good._**

_Thank you._

**^ Shh I want to see what happens next. ^**

_All of the titans were ingrossed in the conversation between their leader and his arch enemy._

*** What doen ' ingrossed ' mean? ***

_Paying a lot of attention._

*** Ow. ***

**¬ Uhh I don't think so.¬**

**# I'm hungry. #**

**¬ So? ¬**

**# Can you... #**

**¬ What? ¬**

**_Say it or else!_**

**# Can you, breast feed me? #**

_Slade stared at Robin then began to close the door slowly._

**¬ We shouldn't battle again, for a while. ¬**

_Then he slammed the door._

**# Happy now? #**

_**Very. You totally freaked him out.**_

**# Now can I capture him? #**

_**Little problem I sort of lied about you being able to capture him.**_

**# WHAT ! You mean I did this for nothing. #**

_**Not for nothing, you entertained a lot of people.**_

**# I'm going to kill you. #**

_Robin began to charge at belzy._

**_CHUCK!_**

_Chuck norris then knocked robin out with his beard fist._

**/ I told you guys that it wasn't a legend. /**

_**Ok, someone grab him, and let's get back to the ULTIMATE TRUTH OR DARE studio.**_

_We then began the journey back._

* * *

**_Ahh it feels good to be back doesn't it Titans?_**

_They all say no._

**_Ok, next dare is apparently for Raven and Beast Boy, I personally think that it's a bit boring._**

**+ Hey nada que recoger es aburrido,así que cállate. -**

_**Translate John.**_

_They said ' Hey nothing we pick is boring, so shut up.'_

**_Charming._**

**+ Chicos que no es muy agradable ahora disculparse. Ahora +**

**+ Sí Jinx, nos sentimos -**

_She basically told them to apologise for what they said._

_**When did you learn Spanish?**_

**I can speak almost every language +**

_**Prove it say hello in seven different languages, not including English or Spanish.**_

**+ Hallo, Kon'nichiwa, Sveiki, Geiá sou, Annyeonghaseyo, Hallå, Hei.+**

_Everyone blinks at her in confusion._

**+ German, Japanese, Latvian, Greek, Korean, Sweedish and Finnish.+**

_**Okay. Anyways the dare is for you guys to kiss for five seconds.**_

**: What?! :**

**$ ( Wolf whistle ) BB and Raven sitting in a phycotic show, K-I-S-S-I-N****-G. $**

**+ Flash stop it. What would you think if it was you and me? +**

**$ I'd be up to it. $**

_Kid Flash smiles widely while Jinx sighs and shakes her head._

**+ Idiot. +**

**_Ok guys hurry up three, two, one GO!_**

_Beast Boy and Raven start to kiss._

**_Five._**

**_Four._**

**_Three._**

**_Two._**

**_One._**

_They break apart from eachother. And the rest of the Titans smile at them._

**% Aww how cute. %**

**: Shut. Up. :**

*** Aww raven you know we're just joking. ***

**# Yeah. Why so serious? #**

**& Is it me or did he just sound & **

_**No he didn't.**_

**& But he sounded like the joke... &**

_**No he didn't. **_

**& But he. AHHHHH. & **

_Aqualad screams in pain as he gets electricuted._

_**There we go that should keep him quiet, for now. **_

**% Why'd you do that for. %**

_**He was about to compare Robin to one of gothams "popular" villains.**_

**^ Who? ^**

_**None of your beeswax. **_

**| Hold on so he compared robin to a villain that says the phrase ' Why so serious' ?|**

_**Yep.**_

**+ Hehehe. Not A villain.+**

**$ THE villain. $**

**+Oh no están empezando a terminar las frases del otro.-**

_**What did they say?**_

_I'll tell you later._

**_Okay. Sadly that's the end of tonights show, hopefully the contestants won't be as chatty and we get some more people here. Say bye Titans._**

**/ Help us ! /**

_**BYE!**_

* * *

_**So what did you guys think of this one?**_

**# I don't believe you made me do that. #**

_**Blame the twins they pick the dares.**_

**& Where are they anyway? & **

_**Eating dinner.**_

**% When do we get dinner %**

_**Umm maybe tomorrow, if you're lucky.**_

**_* _If we're lucky? ***

_**Yup.**_

*** Anyway, I have a question.***

_**Shoot.**_

*** I just noticed that you gave me and Robin the same colour chair. ***

_**Well I couldn't think of another colour for you, and you're basically Robins twin so why not.**_

*** I am so not like him. ***

**$ You are a bit. $**

_**See told you.**_

*** Whatever ***

__**W****here were the people from last time, you know Cyborg, Starfire,Argent and Hotspot +**

_**Cyborgs still getting fixed, Starfire has gone to her home planet to celebrate the " day of birth " of her G'norfka , Argent won the lawsuit and Hotspot tried to escape.**_

_**%**_** W****hat do you mean 'tried'? %**

**~ she means that i'm still stuck here. ~**

_**Hotspot decided to try and escape through the vents but it didn't work. We are trying to get him out of there. It should't take too long now. Marco take the Titans to their rooms please and take Chuck Norris home.**_

_Oh yeah, before, the twins said 'Oh no they're finishing each others sentances.'_

**_Why tell me now?_**

_Because Jinx would've probably rip their heads off._

**_She probably understood them._**

_Oh yeah. I feel like a idiot._

**_You should._**

**_Until next time._**


	3. Chapter 3

** there people i'm baaaack sorry I haven't updated personal problems been happening but everythings ok now. The host (me) will be speaking in bold italics and John is still speaking in just italics. Oh and Jericho writes stuff like this ' Hello '**

**I sadly do not own the teen titans but I do own Belzy, John, Marco and his goons**

* * *

**It's finishing...or is it?**

_"Whats the title supposed to mean?"_** A****sked John.**

_"And who just said that?" _**A****sked a very confused John.**

_**"I'll explain the title after the show and we need to put "said" after someone speaks."**_

_"But why?" _**Whined John.**

_"I'm not whining"_** John whined again.**

_**"Yes you are. Oh and if we didn't we'd get cancelled and you're no longer the narrator."**_

_"WHAT?" Yelled John._

**_"Yeah, you are now my new assistant and the shows translator. No more questions we need to start the show."_**

**"It's already started" said a unknown voice.**

_**"It has? Whoops. Uhh hi everyone and welcome to the last episode of ultimate truth or dares!"**_

**The Titans cheer and John looks shocked.**

_"What?" _**J****ohn asked mouth wide open.**

_**"I'll explain later John, just go with it" **_

_"Fine." **John moaned.**_

**"Why's there a voice saying who said something?" Asked Beast Boy.**

**"And where's the little symbol at the start and end of everyones name?" Asked Speedy**

**"And why isn't John saying everything we're doing?" Asked Kid Flash**

_"Because I was fired!"_ **Yelled John. He begins to cry and moan.**

_**"Well done Kid Flash, you made John cry."**_

**"I wasn't the one who fired him"** **replied Kid Flash**

**"But you are the one who's asking stupid questions" Jinx said.**

**KF and Jinx argue most people on Jinx's side, until Belzy zaps them all.**

**"What was that for?" asked Robin rubbing his pain-filled arm.**

_**"You was all getting off topic, now as this is the last episode you will face more humilliating dares and truths."**_

**"Great" said Hotspot sarcasticlly**

**"Wait, you were serious about the whole last episode thing?" asked a hopeful Cyborg.**

**Belzy rolls her eyes**

_**"Yes I was serious." **_

**Cheering roared through the studio, Belzy takes out the controller and zaps them all again.**

_**"I should've mensioned that i'm not in the mood for you all to act like idiots. So no more stupid cheering and no more moaning."**_

**The Titans all nod their heads.**

_"Do you think we should tell Cyborg that thing about his car."_ **Whispered John.**

**"What thing about my car, what did you do to my baby." Cyborg cried.**

_**"We bash it with a hammer everytime you annoy me, instead of shocking you. So far we've done it two times."**_

**"NOOOOOO" Cyborg yelled.**

_**"Three times."**_

**Cyborg immediantly silenced.**

**"Why can't Cyborg be zapped?" asked Robin**

_**"Because the last time we did he began shouting about waffles and tried to eat John."**_

_"That, was not a good day."_ **John grimaced.**

**"My bad" said Cyborg nervously.**

_**"Anyway back to todays show we have got some strange dares and some embarrasing truths. But first i'm guessing you'd like to know who is playing this sick game, JOHN!"**_

_"Yeah,yeah i'm doing it. The Titans that are taking part in this episode is: The boy wonder named after a bird Robin_."** Announced John.**

**Robin frowns at his introduction but waves to the camera anyway.**

_"Next up, the metal man with a big appetite, Cyborg."_

**Cyborg smiles and waves to the camera.**

_"Next the changeling who's brain is smaller than a ant, Beast boy."_

**The Titans laugh and Beast Boy sulks.**

_"The queen of darkness herself Raven."_

**Raven growls and the screen turns black. Belzy rolls her eyes and zaps Raven.**

_**"Hey! No destroying cameras with creepy powers."**_

_"A beautiful but strange alien who's stronger than she looks, Starfire."_

**"Um, thank you?" says Starfire.**

_"A boy who, if he trained as much as he combed his hair would be 10 times better than the whole justice legue, Speedy"_

**Speedy smiles.**

**"Thank you" **

_**"Speedy, that wasn't a compliment."**_

**All the Titans laugh.**

_"The queen bee with attitude, Bumble Bee."_

**Bee rolls her eyes and glares at the camera.**

_"The atlantean who faints when someone mentions the 's' word, Aqualad."_

**" What's the 's' word?" Asked Beast Boy.**

**"Sushi" replied Speedy combing his hair.**

**Aqualad pales then faints.**

_**"Thanks Speedy."**_

**"You're welcome Belzy" Said speedy STILL combing his hair.**

**Belzy rolls her eyes.**

_**"Shut up, someone wake him up and nobody metion the 's' word."**_

_"Ok, next is the boy who's temper is hotter than fire, Hotspot."_

**"Oh John you are soooooo funny." Said Hotspot sarcastically.**

_"A girl who can turn into crystal, Kole."_

**Kole smiles and sweetly waves to the camera.**

_"The boy with a dark past and a evil dad, Jericho"_

**The Titans gasp and look at Jericho.**

**"Who's your Dad?" Asked** **Robin**

_"I can answer that it's OW!"_

**Belzy throws a book at John and shakes her head.**

_**"John I don't deal with personal manners unless it's romantic, then I do. Jericho will tell the Titans in his own time.**_

**' Thanks '**

_**"No problem."**_

_"Anyway, next is self proclaimed fastest boy alive, Kid Flash."_

**"What do you mean 'self proclaimed' lots of people say it." Kid Flash stated.**

**"By lots of people he means The Flash and the rest of his family."Said Jinx**

**Kid Flash rolls him eyes but smiles **

**"And all my fangirls" Said KF smugly**

**"Whatever" Said jinx.**

**"Aww little Jinxy winxie getting jealousy welosy" Mocked BeastBoy.**

**"No and call me that again and I'll force you to eat meat." Warned Jinx**

**"You wouldn't" Said Beast Boy.**

**"Try me."Jinx glared**

**"Um well urr if you do that, I'll um urr ooh I got it. I'll tell all those fanboys when you're on paroll and where you go to."**

**"Then I'll tell Kitten that you have loved her for a long time and that you want a nick name like Robin's."**

**Belzy zaps them both.**

**_"Two words ' off topic' "_**

_"Uhh who was I on again?" _**As****ked John**

_**"You just finished Kid Flash"**_

_"Thanks. Next the bad luck witch..."_

**"Sorceress" Interupted Jinx**

_"Fine, the bad luck sorceress Jinx."_

**Jinx waves to the camera.**

_"Did I do everyone?"_

**_"Yeah you did. Plus all the chair colours are the same as in the past and there are no new contestants so we don't need to go through that. This episode is special because EVERY titans will do a truth and a dare each."_**

**"Oh no" Robin begins to think about the last dare he did.**

**"How did you know?" asked Robin**

_**"She can read peoples mind. She knows what your all in the dare wheel."**_

**Lightning appears in the background while she says dare wheel.**

**"Dude! How'd you do that?" Said a amazed Beast Boy.**

_**"Secret anyway this wheel has all of your names on it and whoever name it lands on does their dare, so first up is."**_

**Belzy spins the wheel and it lands on Starfire.**

**"Eep" Starfire squels.**

_**John would you like to do the honours?**_

_"Gladly. StarFire your dare is to kiss a certain person in front of Robin."_

**Robin fumes in his seat**

**"Uhh who's the guy she has to kiss?" Asked Beast Boy making robin fume more.**

_**"Will it make Robin explode?"**_

**Belzy looks at the card.**

_**"Hahaha she has to kiss Red X!."**_

**Belzy and John continue to laugh.**

**"Are you ok with this, I mean if they made Jinx do that i'd flip." asked the concerned Kid Flash**

**Robin makes a crazy smile and clenches his fists.**

**"I'm fine. All work and no play make Robin a dull boy."**

**"Uhh is anyone else totally freaked out by this point?" asked Beast Boy.**

**All Titans nod.**

_**"Ok this isn't very good he's quoting freaky movies and looks crazy. MARCO tip the dish water over him. Might snap him out of it."**_

**A large man wearing a apron walks into the room.**

**"Aww look he's wearing an apron." Mocked Speedy**

**"You got a problem with that arrow boy?" Replied the large man.**

**"You can't kill me i'm a contestant." Said Speedy with a giant grin on his face.**

**"This is the last episode." Replied Raven. Speedy paled.**

**"Oh yeah. Sorry sir you are manliest man in the history of manly men. DON'T HURT ME!"Begged Speedy**

**The man dunked his hand in the dish water and then smothered it on Speedys hair.**

**Speedy screamed like a girl while Aqualad laughed.**

**"Shut it fish boy."Warned Speedy**

**"Why don't you make me?" He responded**

**"Sushi!" Yelled Speedy and Aqualad fainted. Belzy shocked Speedy making his hair smoke.**

**"Oww my hair." **

_**"I did warn you earlier about saying sushi."**_

**Speedy started to comb his hair.**

_"Ok i've tracked Red X we've gotta go now though, he doesn't stay in one place for too long."_

**_Ok. Now Marco._**

**The Boy W****onder screamed as the freezing cold water splashed on his head. His hair immediantly sprung back up to the spiked posission.**

**"How much junk do you put in your hair?" asked Kole**

**"It's not junk." Replied Robin.**

_"Translation ' I use six bottles of gel everyday.'"_

**"Nobody asked you John" Replied Robin coldly.**

_**"Come on people, Star get ready."**_

* * *

**Location: Some old shack in the middle of the forest.**

**"How did you even know he was here?" Asked Bumble Bee**

_**"John found him"**_

_"Yep"_ **J****ohn stands proudly.**

_**"I just thought of something, Jericho hasn't said anything in a while."**_

**Jericho starts to sign something.**

**"He said he lost his pen." Translated Kole.**

**Belzy palm slaps her forehead.**

_**"And why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"**_

**Jericho shrugs his shoulders.**

_**"Fine Kole you'll be his translator and Star start the dare."**_

_**Starfire walks to the shack, she knocks the door and Red X opens it.**_

_**"Well well well. What's going on here?"Said Red X casually leaning against the door frame.**_

_**" I have been dared to kiss you if I declined the task I would've been shocked."Said Starfire.**_

_**"And thats the only reason?" Asked Red X.**_

_**"Yes" Star replied.**_

_**"I'm cool with that is Bird Boy watching." Asked Red X looking for Robin.**_

_**"Yes that is part of the dare." Explained Starfire.**_

_**Red x slightly lifted his mask and the two began to kiss.**_

_**Meanwhile Bumble bee, Jinx and Kole try to restrain the suprisingly strong Robin from killing Red X.**_

**"Hello we could use some help here"Said Jinx**

**"Nah, we find this funny."Said KF.**

**"Funny? Fine i'll show you how funny it is." Said Jinx and she began to walk to the shack.**

**"Jinx what are you doing?" Asked KF.**

**When Red X saw Jinx he waved and the thing that annoyed Kid Flash the most was that she waved back.**

**"Hey. I am not jealous, it's just waving."Stated Kid Flash.**

_**"Kid Flash there's a word to describe what you're in and it's not just a river in Egypt."**_

**"He's in Cairo? I don't get it."Beast Boy said, everybody moans.**

**"Beast Boy I don't say this much but you seriously are an idiot." Said the much calmer Robin.**

**"What?" Asked an oblivious Beast Boy.**

_**"I meant he's in denile, in de Nile. Cairo, Beast Boy ,is the Egyptian capitol."**_

**"I'm so not in denile."Replied Kid Flash**

**"Jericho said sorry but you really are"Translated Kole.**

* * *

**When Jinx got to the shack Red X greeted her immediatly.**

**"Jinx, long time no see."He said **

**"Yeah, hey Star. Robin went mental by the way." Jinx said smiling.**

**"Hehe, I love annoying him, Remember when I swapped his hair gel for a Cow pat?"Asked Red X**

**"Yes the flies kept on circling his head for weeks."Jinx laughed.**

**"I remember I turned him into Frosty The Snowman." Jinx boasted.**

**"How'd you do that?"Asked the curious Red X.**

**"Easy. When Bird brain was asleep I put him into a giant frosty costume painted his face white, lips and eyes black and his nose orange. I also put in a tape recorder that would keep playing the frosty the snowman song." Explained Jinx.**

**"Why didn't he just take it off?" Asked Red X**

**Jinx simply replied,"Superglue."**

**Feeling left out Starfire tried to say the things she done to annoy Robin.**

**"The once when he asked for ketchup on his burger I put mustard on instead." Said Star.**

**Jinx smiled "That's great Star" She said it without the sarcastic tone to avoid hurting the aliens feelings.**

* * *

_**"Ok guys time to go!"**_

**All the titans got ready to go except Robin and Kid Flash.**

**"You jealous?" Kid Flash asked Robin.**

**"No. Are you?"Robin responded.**

**"No I don't get jealous."Kid Flash replied.**

**The boys watched and as Red X hugged both girls. The boys ****tried**** to run. Kid Flash's legs were going so fast it cut through the ground and made a small hole.**

**"Y'all need to control yourselves." Said Cyborg while effortlessly holding back both Kid Flash and Robin.**

**"Fine" They both said.**

**"JINX! Touch wood." Robin shouted.**

**"What?"Asked Jinx with Starfire at her side.**

**"C'mon Star" Robin grabbed Starfires hand and walked to a different part of the forest.**

** Kid Flash crossed his arms and gave Cyborg that ' you-leave-now' look.**

**"Uhh i'll leave you two alone. Come on camera people personal buisness goin' on here. Ooh look at that tree." Said Cyborg with the camera crew following.**

* * *

**(Behind the scenes footage)**

**"What?" Said Jinx smiling.**

**"What was that all about?"asked Kid Flash**

**"We're just friends if that's what your wondering."Said Jinx with a slightly annoyed look in her eyes.**

**"You're ' just friends ' with Robin, Jericho, Hotspot and you don't act like that towards them." Resorted Kid Flash.**

**"Thats because I was talking about annoying Robin, I doubt Robin would've found it funny i'm still learning sign language and I don't really talk to Hotspot that much."Replied Jinx **

**"So you're just friends." Asked Kid Flash.**

** "Yes, we don't really have time to continue this conversation so lets go."Said Jinx.**

**Kid Flash sped up to her and grabbed her by the waist.**

**"I'll stop this if you promise one thing."**

**"Shoot" She replied.**

**"Promise you'll never join their side again. Ever." He said **

**"Flash I don't believe that you need my to promise that. But if it helps you sleep at night. I Jinx, will never go back to the villain life because most of them are jerks."She said.**

**They lean in to kiss.**

_**"Hey everyone hurry up or else i'll send blood hounds out there to hunt you down like foxes."**_

* * *

_**(Back to cameras POV)**_

**Jinx and Kid Flash are currently hugging and now look very angry that we're here. Jinx rolls her eyes.**

**"You wanna just ignore them?" She asks Kid Flash**

**"kind of hard but I can do it."He replies.**

**They lean in closer and their lips meet in a love-filled kiss.**

**Johns eyes start to water.**

_" It's so beautiful"_ **Said John tears rolling down his cheeks.**

_**"I need to get a new assisstant.(sigh) Ok everyones here? Good start walking."**_

* * *

**Location:studio.**

_**"Ok everyone ready?"**_

**A group of exausted muddy Titans groan and shake their heads.**

_**"Good**__**because I need a minute."**_

**"Whoa what happened to you guys?"Asked Aqualad**

**"We were all Haha then then KF and Rob were Grr Grr, then she was like (points at Belzy) yell yell, and we were like yeah yeah,then a giant mechanical dog from the sky gave birth to little demon doggies which tried to kill us." A traumatised and tired Beast Boy exclaimed before flopping onto his suprisingly comfy chair.**

**"Ok. Speedy did you let Beast Boy eat the strange mushrooms from the back yard again?" Asked a concerned Aqualad.**

**"No, that actually did happen, and i'm quite insulted you'd think I would cause Beast Boy to turn crazy." Replied Speedy.**

**"Jericho said that you would be the one who would do it."Translated Kole.**

**"Oh yeah? Well Jericho it's hard to take you seriously when you flap your hand about like that." Speedy replied then imediantly went to combing his hair.**

**"Um, I'd translate that but i'm not supposed to say words like that."Said a nervous Kole.**

**Everyone looks at Jericho questionably**

_**"Hmm, Who knew Jericho had that in him"**_

_"Probably got that from his dad."_

**_"John shut for Starfires truth."_**

**The room dims down and Starfires purple chair stands out. Large men surround the other Titans.**

**_"Titans meet Marco and his goons: Jenkins,Paulie,Harris,Chris,Jeramy,Lewis,Jake,Kyle,Luke,Mark,Bruce and Gruff. Any questions before we start?"_**

**"Why didn't Fish boy have to come to Red X's place and almost get squished and eaten by metal dogs?" asked Speedy.**

_**"Because you said the 's' word. Star, your question is 'do you think Beast Bo**__**y is funny?'."**_

**Beast Boy begins to laugh.**

**"The answer is obvious Star loves my jokes."**

_**"PAULIE!"**_

**The large man punches Beast Boy in the gut.**

_**"Sorry BB but no talking. John get me a coffee."**_

_"Why?"_

**_"Because it's your job now fetch."_**

**John groans and begins to walk to the coffee stand.**

**"_Star, we need that answer."_**

**"(Sigh) Sorry friend Beast Boy but I do not find you humorous."**

**Beast Boy begins to sulk and the room brightens up again.**

_**"Ok Marco you and your boys can go home now."**_

**John arrives coffee in hand.**

_"But wont we need them for the other contestants?"_

_**"I forgot to metion, we're doing this episode in parts."**_

_"So this isn't the last episode?"_

**_"Once the Titans have finished their parts then we will say sweet goodbyes then they'll be on their way."_**

**All the Titans cheer and Belzy zaps them.**

_**"I mentioned this earlier don't cheer."**_

**All of them roll their eyes.**

_**"Whatever. Bye everyone."**_

* * *

_**"John, don't be upset about us ending, i've made a master plan after this show which will either be better or worse."**_

_"What's it about?"_

**_"Ah, only time will tell."_**

_"You have no idea, do you?"_

**_"Not in the slightest, but it will be good."_**

**...**

_"Are you forgetting something?"_

_**"Oh yeah. Until next time."**_


	4. PLEASE READ

**little problem with the chapter i just posted because for some reason when i posted it some of the words magically dissapeared so if there are any sentences that don't make sense then you know why SORRY PEOPLE.**


	5. Did you miss us?

**Hey there! I think it's been like half a year since I've been on here, which is kind of ironic because my new years revolution was to update this more... Anyway I'm back, Johns back, Marco and his goons are back and the titans are back :D Sorry if i'm a little bit rusty but like I said, I haven't written stuff in ages and I needed to read though this again because I totally forgot what I was doing, so enjoy I guess...**

**Disclaimer: I Belzy 2.0 does own the teen titans or any characters associated with them.**

**_"hello"_**** = Me**

_"Hello"= John_

**"Hello" Said _ = whoever said it**

* * *

_**Did you miss us? **_

_**"Hello my friends! Oh my god I have not been here in a while. It's so great to be back don't you agree?"**_

_"Its great seeing everyone again"_

**_"How about you, Titans?"_**

**All the titans groan.**

_**"That's the spirit. Right, since none of you seem up for talking, let's get on with the dares."**_

**"NO. Wait, err how was your... er... cats birthday?" Stuttered Beast Boy**

_**"It was actually quite fun but its too late for chat now. Bring out the ultimate Dare Wheel Of Doom!"**_

_"What happened to it being called just 'dare wheel'?"_

**_"Pfft, That's such a boring name."_**

**Belzy spun the wheel, eager to see who it would land on. It finally came to a stop and landed in the middle of Beast Boy and Aqualad.**

_"Well that was unexpected..."_

**_"Indeed. Mas, Menos get out here."_**

**The speedster twins to their boss.**

_**"Que?"**_

_**"Think of a dare for both Aqualad and Beastboy. Before you ask no kissing, BB's got a girlfriend and I think that the shows producers said one kiss per person. So sorry AquaBB fans out there."**_

**The boys thought long and hard, then whispered the dare into Johns ear and ran off.**

_"Right, they said that you guys need to eat fish and meat."_

**All the titans gasp and look at the two boys horrified faces, until Speedy decided to break the silence.**

**"Well you all know what that means. Fish-tacos and steak for dinner."**

**Speedy let off a sequel and Aqualad laughed.**

**"HA! Karma is a *BEEP* my friend." Aqualad soon got zapped too.**

_**"Okay note to self: no food for Speedy and Aqualad is to literally have his mouth washed out. So what does everyone want from the restaurant?"  
**_

**Robin was about to tell her before Kid Flash and Cyborg interrupted him.**

**"Ooh, err, I'll have the steak..."**

**"Me too I want steak and some waffles"**

**"haven't you had enough waffles?" Jinx asked, Both boys gasped.**

**"You can never have enough waffles Jinx." **

_**"Okay finished." **_

**The Titans turned to look at Belzy and John in disbelief.**

**"But none of us have ordered anything" replied Kole.**

_**"Not my problem." **_**Belzy walked away waiting for the food.**

_"I suggest that next time don't let dumb and dumber scream for food." _

**John slightly chuckled while everyone turned to stare at KF and Cyborg.**

**"Oh come on, we haven't eaten in like 4 hours." Whined Kid Flash. The rest of the Titans except Cyborg sighed and shook their heads.**

* * *

**Moments later**

_**"Okay everyone I have everyone's food. An all meat meat lovers pizza for Beast Boy, A Fish banquet for Aqualad and a small fruit salad thing for everyone else."**_

**Beast Boy and Aqualad paled as they were both placed at a table, with their meals in front of them. The rest of the Titans began eating their fruit salad. Cyborg sighed.**

**"Hey, why does grass stain and fish boy get a giant meal while we get these pathetic excuses for a salad?"**

**Belzy zapped Cyborg to shut him up and because he was beginning to get really annoying.**

**_"Cyborg, I have already explained this it's THEIR dare and this episode is totally based around them two, some Titans haven't even said anything because they are pretty much cameos at this moment."_**

**Cyborg opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it when he realised that he couldn't possibly win this argument.**

**"So do we need to eat all of it?" Asked Beast Boy**

**_"Yep, everything."_**

**Aqualad had fainted (again) so Belzy shocked him to wake him up and it worked.**

**_"Yeah, sorry Aqualad but you're not getting out of this one by fainting." _**

**Aqualad sighed. Both boys stared down at their food, Beast Boy took a deep breath in and began eating his pizza. Aqualad and the others stared in horror and the boy turned into a wolf and finished the job. He still had some of the red sauce around his mouth.**

**_"...So, err, how was it?" _Beast Boy slowly turned to face Belzy.**

**"It...It...actually wasn't that bad." Belzy frowned not getting the reaction she had hoped for from Beast Boy, but she still had hope that Aqualad would freak out one way or another.**

**_"Well that was disappointing, whatever Aqualad your turn. GO."_**

**Aqualad began poking the peice of salmon in front of him with a fork and turned an unnatural shade of green.**

**"Come on Fish Boy, i'm getting bored over here" Yelled Speedy. Aqualad turned to glare at the boy in red and then turned back to the food. Kole looked at Aqualad, feeling very sorry for the poor boy. She looked around her and took a breath in and began chanting his name. It wasn't long before the rest of the titans joined in to support their friend. **

_"Aqulad, Aqualad, Aqua..."_

**_"John what're you doing?"_**

_"Cheering"_

_**"Why?"**  
_

_"Because it's fun!"_

**_"Meh, you have a point. Aqualad, Aqualad, Aqualad..."_**

**With everyone's cheers driving him on Aqualad began eating his meal quickly. Everyone in the room began cheering and once he finished, John and Belzy ran up to him and congratulated him. Aqualad began to swerve backwards and forwards and let out a huge burp, silencing everyone, and face planted the floor.**

_"Oh dear..."_

** "Ummm, Hehe okay... well this is awkward we're gonna stop now so sorry for skipping the truths and uhh. Bye!"**

* * *

_"Well that could've ended better."_

_**"I know first day back and we almost kill somebody..."**_

_"So..."_

**_"So..."_**

_"Are you gonna end it?"_

**_"Until next time."_**

* * *

**Right well tell me people if you enjoyed this, if i should continue or if I should blow up my laptop with a nuclear bomb because it was that terrible. but seriously tell me what you want but don't totally explode in my face because I've already said I might be a little rusty so I don't want to see comments saying **

**"OMG that was soooo bad lol you should give up forever hahaha" or "My five year old sisters mothers friends grandma's cat could write better than this crap."**

**yeah but it's good to be back so if there are any questions ask me in the comments or pm me i'll answer either way. **

**It's good to be back.**


End file.
